


star-studded

by rosebud1000



Series: rosebud rambles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: It’s been a long time since Marinette’s worried about Adrien, but not as long since Chat's visits started. So when did he last worry about Ladybug?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: rosebud rambles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	star-studded

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Marinette’s laptop fades to black as the movie ends, and she reaches forward to close it. There’s no lights on, leaving only a faint patch of moonlight on the ladder to her bed. Chat mumbles something about liking the movie and starts to comb out the braid he’s twisted her hair into. Over the past hour, he’s braided and unbraided it more times than she can count. He’s careful with his claws, and it’s comforting to have him touching her.

It’s been a long time since she’s worried about Adrien, but not as long since his visits started. So when did he last worry about Ladybug?

“Hey, Chat?”

“Yeah?” He takes half her hair, splitting it into even sections.

“What about you and Ladybug?”

He pauses his braiding. “Everyone knows that story, princess.”

“I want to hear your side.”

“Well, I love her. She’s my best friend,” Chat pulls her hair into place, tugging but not hurting. “We defend Paris together, and I would die for her if I had to. She’s amazing, and kind, and funny, and I’ll never stop being in awe of her. I might not be  _ in _ love with her anymore, but she’ll always have been my first love.”

Marinette’s heart skips a beat.  _ He’s not in love with Ladybug. _ The realization is more bittersweet than she was expecting; he is not in love with this version of her she created out of necessity, even as she finds herself falling for him. But then she feels his fingers running through her hair, tying the braid in place, and she remembers Marinette and Chat Noir, and she hopes.

“Marinette?” His voice breaks her reverie.

“What?”

“Why are you asking?”

She shrugs. “I was curious… It seems like a lot has changed.”

Chat laughs softly. “Asking me about Ladybug is a funny way of asking about us, you know.”

She doesn’t respond. The fact that she’s leaning into his touch should be enough.

“I love you.”

“Damnit,” she whispers. “You were right.”

“About what?” he asks, sounding less hurt by her response then she worries he will.

“When you said you really did love me. I didn’t believe you. But now you’ve gone and fallen in love with Marinette. I guess I can’t hide from my feelings anymore, can I?” She turns around to face him, her hair falling from his hand.

“I don’t follow.”

“You told me you’d love the girl behind the mask just the same. And now, you do.”

“I do?”

“I love you, mon chaton,” she says, wanting him to find her meaning.

His eyes widen. “My lady?”

She presses her lips to the corner of his mouth, smiling. His hand is on her waist, pulling her in for a real kiss, short and sweet and only the beginning. He drops his transformation somewhere between kisses. Marinette doesn’t even open her eyes—she has the rest of her life to know who he is, after all. She’s perfectly content to kiss him again and again, one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around the collar of Adrien Agreste’s shirt.


End file.
